A Great Day to Go to the Library
by SyneFurrier
Summary: It's a warm summer day when a five year old Percy goes to the library. Three year old Fred and George are ready to cause a disaster at any place or time. Who helps Percy control his brothers?


"Mum? Can I go into the library?" Percy asked. Molly smiled.

"Of course dear. Just take Fred and George with you. Ron and I need to do some shopping for the baby anyway," she said, patting her round stomach. Ron clutched her other hand, fearfully looking around Diagon Alley. Percy nodded and held Fred and George's hands tightly.

"We'll meet you in there. Please be careful," Molly said. Percy nodded and led his brothers into the library. Percy dragged them towards a shelf. The twins fidgeted.

"What's wrong?" Percy whispered.

"Too quiet," George said.

"Shhh," Percy said. Percy dropped their hands to look for a book. Percy spotted a worn copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Percy grinned and pulled it gently from the shelf.

"Want me to read to you?" Percy asked. Fred and George shook their heads. Percy looked at them warily.

"Okay…" he said. Percy wandered over to a table and pulled himself up onto the chair. He laid out his book and flipped through it to his favorite story; Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump. Percy gazed at the pictures. Percy heard a thump and he swiveled around in his chair. Fred had thrown a thick book at George and George was in the process of throwing a thicker one back.

"Fred! George! Stop it!" Percy whispered loudly. They stopped and looked at him. There was a book sitting at Fred's feet. He kicked it and it skittered across the floor only to hit George's feet. They giggled.

"Knock it off!" Percy hissed. They grinned at each other and ran off in opposite directions. Percy hopped off his chair and ran towards Fred who quickly disappeared around a tall shelf. He was more likely to cause trouble then George was. Percy ran as quickly as he could hoping that he could find his brothers before they got into trouble or before their mum showed up. Percy turned around the corner and ran right into George.

"Got you," Percy declared as quietly as he could. George shrieked then laughed loudly.

"Shhh," Percy mumbled. Percy grabbed onto George's shirtsleeve and dragged him past a row of shelves.

"Do you know where Fred is?" Percy asked. George grinned.

"All gone," he said. Percy paled.

"Is he still in here?" he asked.

"All gone," George repeated.

"Really George. If he isn't in here, we might never see him again," Percy prompted. George froze.

"All gone?" he whispered. Percy nodded.

"Just tell me where he is George," Percy said.

"All gone?" George wailed loudly.

"No George it's okay. We'll find him. Don't worry."

"Fred!" George howled. Percy clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. Percy wondered why the librarian hadn't yet come to see what was happening. George bit down roughly on Percy's fingers and ran around the nearest shelf.

"No," Percy mumbled to himself as he took off running. Percy ran past a table then stopped in his tracks. There was a boy sitting in a chair. In the chair next to him was Fred. Percy walked up to them.

"Uh…that's my brother," Percy said. The boy turned to look at him.

"He got hurt. He ran into a shelf. He's got a cut on his arm and I'm trying to make it stop bleeding," the boy said. Percy looked closer and saw that Fred had tears running down his face, his arm bloody. The boy was pressing his hand against the cut. Percy stepped up to them and moved the boy's hand to see the cut. It wasn't deep. It had just hit a vein. Blood streamed out and Fred cried harder. The boy replaced his hand again.

"Where's your mum?" he asked. Percy shrugged.

"She'll be here soon," he said. The boy nodded.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood," the boy said.

"Oliver would what?" Fred asked with a sniff. He wiped his other arm under his nose.

"No. Wood is my last name," Oliver said with a smile.

"I'm Percy Weasley. That's my brother Fred. Have you seen a boy that looks exactly like him around here?" Percy asked hopefully. Oliver gave him a funny look.

"He's got a twin brother named George. George is lost," Percy said.

"Lost?" Fred asked. Percy nodded. Fred's eyes got teary.

"We'll find him Fred. Don't cry," Oliver said. Fred sniffled.

"Percy, you go look for George. I'll take care of Fred," Oliver said. Percy nodded and ran off. He slowed to a walk when he heard a soft sob. Percy peaked around a corner and saw George curled up on the lowest part of a shelf. The books that must have been there had been pushed out onto the floor.

"George?" Percy asked softly. George looked up.

"All gone," George mumbled.

"No George. I found him," Percy said. George's head shot up, only to bang against the shelf above him.

"Ow," George monotonously. He climbed out and grabbed Percy's hand.

"We go," he said. Percy nodded and led him over to where Oliver and Fred were sitting.

"George!" Fred squealed at the same time George said Fred's name. Fred jumped down, and still bleeding, wrapped his brother in a hug.

"Not gone!" George said into Fred's neck.

"Not gone," Fred agreed. Oliver watched in amusement.

"Boys!" Molly said. She looked at the blood and paled.

"Let's go home shall we?" Molly said. Fred and George nodded. Molly began to head towards the door, Fred and George still holding onto each other behind her. Molly turned slightly.

"You coming Percy?" she asked.

"Just a second Mum," Percy said. Molly nodded and turned back. Percy turned to Oliver.

"Thank you Oliver Wood," Percy said.  
>"Your welcome Percy Weasley," Oliver said. Before Percy could walk away, Oliver grabbed him around the middle, squeezing him tightly. Oliver pressed a kiss on Percy's lips and let him go. Percy was frozen.<p>

"I'll see you again someday," Oliver said then disappeared. Percy pressed a hand to his lips.

"Good bye Oliver," Percy whispered.


End file.
